The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of receptacles and more specifically relates to a storage receptacle for attachment to a ladder.
2. Description of Related Art
Ladders usually contain a top platform, or top step that is used for providing structural integrity to the ladder and is not used for stepping. When a user works at the top of the ladder, the user often finds that picking up extra supplies or tools from the ground level is time consuming and inefficient. People may try to hold multiple tools in their hands, or in their pockets, only to put themselves in a dangerous situation when climbing the ladder. People may also try to store tools and materials on the top rung of the ladder; however, the tools/materials could easily be knocked off and serious injury and/or messed would occur. Thus, a suitable solution is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,405 to William H. Smith relates to a ladder top storage rack. The described ladder top storage rack includes a rigid tool box having securable to a ladder top. A pair of side pouches is secured to two side walls of the tool box. Each of the side pouches has a zippered opening. A rear pouch is secured to the rear wall of the tool box. The rear pouch has a zippered opening.